Juvia's diary: Love rivals
by Trang Kwon
Summary: Hi everyone :) i m in one-side-love like Juvia. So I think we must have the same feeling about the one we love. Juvia loves Gray. Everyone knows that. This is Juvia's diary. Lucy writes novel, but Juvia writes about her love for Gray. She listed those she thinks that her love rivals
1. Chapter 1: Love rivals

Hi everyone :) i´m in one-side-love like Juvia. So I think we must have the same feeling about the one we love. Juvia loves Gray. Everyone knows that. This is Juvia's diary. Lucy writes novel, but Juvia writes about her love for Gray. Enjoy :)

Finally Juvia becomes a member of Fairy Tail. Juvia can be with Gray-sama evryday. Juvia can see Gray-sama nacked. That's so wonderful.  
But in the guild, there's so many beautiful girls. They're everywhere around Gray-sama. Juvia wonders that they're her love rivals? So Juvia listed these girls who make she worry most.

**Lucy Heartlifia.**  
Dangerous: 10/10  
Lucy is the girl that Juvia thinks the most dangerous. Lucy, Gray-sama, Natsu... is a team. Juvia wants to join that team. When Juvia still was a member of Phantom Lord, Juvia fought with Gray-sama. He said:" I will never give Lucy to you, even if I die." Juvia always remembers. Does Gray-sama love Lucy? They're the same team. So in the mission, they can do manythings which Juvia can't see. Lucy is weakest in the team. This situation may happen...  
Gray-sama: Lucy, watch out *hug Lucy and keep her safe from enemies's attack*  
Lucy-baka: thanks for save me, Gray. I'm so afraid. *look into Gray's eyes*  
Gray-sama: don't worry Lucy. I will protect you. I never let someone hurt you...  
Lucy: Gray...  
Gray-sama: Lucy...  
Arrrr...Juvia doesn't want to imagine anymore. It's so terrible

**Erza Scarlet**  
dangerous: 8/10  
Erza is in team Natsu with Gray-sama. They've been friends for many years. They're grow up together. Juvia thinks Gray-sama's afraid of Erza more than loves her. Erza is so strong, so beautiful. They must have had too much memories. Does Gray-sama love Erza? In tower of heaven, Gray-sama seemed to be very worried about Erza. He wanted Juvia and Lucy go, and he went another way to find Erza. Juvia heard someone said Gray-sama and Erza usually bathing together. This situation may happen:  
*after they take off clothes*  
Gray-sama: *stare at Erza's boobs* Erza, you have a nice body. You're so sexy... I can't keep myself..  
Erza: Gray, don't look at me like that. You make me shy. Well, my body is yours...  
Gray-sama: Erza...  
Erza: Gray...  
Grrrr...stop. Stop imagine immediately Juvia. That's can't happen. Uhmm.. Juvia wants to have a bath with Gray-sama...

**Mirajane Strauss**  
dangerous: 7/10  
Juvia often sees Gray-sama at the bar and talking with Mira. Mira always smiles when talking with Gray-sama. Gray-sama have had many missions recently so they rarely talk. Juvia realizes that Mira cares for Gray-sama. She always asks Gray-sama:" Gray, where's your clothes?" Juvia thinks that situation may happen:  
Mira: I've bought a shirt for you. Youu always take off clothes. You may catch a cold  
Gray-sama: *take the shirt, hold Mira's hands* thanks Mira. This is Mira's gift. So I will never take this shirt off. I will wear it all of my life.  
Mira: Gray...  
Gray-sama: Mira...  
Noooo..Don't wear anything. Juvia loves nacked Gray-sama. Anyway, it's just imagine. Don't worry Juvia.

**Loke**  
dangerous: 5/10  
It's silly when Juvia listed Loke in her love rivals. Loke is a gentleman. He flirts many girls, include Lucy, Erza and Juvia... But he was Gray's comrade in the S-mage contest. They have many times together in Tenroujima. Uhmm..what would happen in the jungle where had just two?  
Loke: Gray, the main reason I become your comrade is... I LOVE YOU  
Gray-sama: *shock* are you serious Loke? Many times I see you flirt with girls. I'm so upset...  
Loke: because I don't want everybody realize my love for you. I think you love Juvia. So I choose to hide my love forever... Do you love me even I'm a spirit?  
Gray-sama: All my love's for you. I don't mind you're spirit or human or something else.  
Loke: let's live in Tenroujima. Just two of us. No one can take us apart. We will have a happy family and the kids...  
Gray-sama: Loke-sama...  
Loke: Gray-kun...  
Fuuuuuu...Gray-sama's not gay. Juvia has to believe in him.

Well, Juvia is just a shady girl. But Juvia thinks she is the best girl for Gray-sama. So Juvia doesn't have to worry so much a bout het love rivals. Is she?


	2. Chapter 2: Charm

_Today, year X784_

Juvia had to do something for the rent. Standing behind the request board, Juvia decied to choose a mission. The mission was protect an old lady, 100000 jewel. At that time, Juvia didn't think that the mission would bring to Juvia more reward than Juvia expected.  
With the power of water, Juvia easily protected the old lady to her house. But she said to Juvia:" I don't have enough 100000 jewel. I just have 70000 jewel. But I will give you a special tea. It can make someone love someone. But it last only 3 hours. Do you agree?"  
Love tea? When Juvia heard that, she was dreaming about Gray-sama. What would happen if Gray-sama loved Juvia?  
*imagine*

Gray-sama: Juvia, today you look so sweet.

Juvia: *blush*

Gray-sama: let's go to the pool and play side-love-side. I want to see Juvia in swimsuit *hold Juvia's hands*

Juvia: Gray-sama...

*end of imagination*  
Juvia waked up. She asked the old lady:" How to use this tea?"

Old lady:" let the one you love drink it. He will love the first he see after drinking."

...

Juvia hurriedly came back to the guild. Juvia must make Gray-sama drink it. When Juvia entered the guild, Gray-sama was at the bar. Juvia brought a cup of love tea to Gray-sama. Her heart raced. Just a few minutes more, Gray-sama's heart is hers.

Juvia sat next to Gray-sama. Gray-sama was drinking cocktail. He seemed not to be aware of Juvia's apearance.

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia has finished a mission. The costumer gave Juvia tea. Juvia wants Gray-sama drink it.

Gray-sama: Hmm? Smell good. Thank you Juvia *take the cup from Juvia's hand and drink*

"Juvia, are you there?" It was Lyon from Lamia Scale. He loved Juvia and tried to conquer her.

Gray-sama turned to Lyon: "what the hell you're doing..."

OH MY GOD...

Gray-sama stopped for a while. Nooo.. The first one he saw was Lyon, not Juvia. How can this happen? Juvia couldn't keep calm. She opened her mouth, couldn't close it.

Gray-sama: What's going on? My heart beats so fast since I saw Lyon. I'm falling in love?

Lyon: what the hell are you saying? What is "fall in love"?

Gray-sama: finally I realize my true love is you, Lyon. Today you look so sweet

Lyon:*fear* are you sick?

Gray-sama: let's go to the pool and play side-love-side. I want to see Lyon in swimwear *hold Lyon's hands*

Lyon: what? Are you crazy? My heart belongs to Juvia. Don't make me sick.

what the hell? Gray-sama acted exactly like what Juvia had imagined. This was the first time. But not with Juvia. Even Lyon wasn't named in love rival list, but he was the most dangerous love rival. Juvia got jealous with Lyon. Juvia would call it "circle love". Juvia loved Gray-sama. Gray-sama loved Lyon. Lyon loved Juvia. Arrrr...

Lyon: I just want to go side-love-side with Juvia. Juvia, come with me.

Gray-sama:No, I want to go alone with Lyon-sama. Just two of us.

Juvia: Gray-sama, I want to go with you...

Althought argument, three of us went to the pool  
Juvia wore a sexy bikini. Juvia wanted Gray-sama see her. But Gray-sama was busy stared at Lyon's body. And Lyon was looking at Juvia. Juvia felt so hopeless. Juvia thought that she would have great time with Gray-sama. Juvia hugged Gray-sama tightly on the side-love-side. And Gray-sama looked into Juvia's eyes... Grrr... The true was different from dream. Three people in the side-love-side. We were so eccentric. Gray-sama was in love with Lyon. But Juvia still loved him so much. Juvia loved Gray-sama, even he liked boy. It was Juvia's fault. Juvia had to endure. Just few minutes, Gray-sama would back to normal.

_3 hours since Gray drank Juvia's tea_

Gray-sama: Hmm? What are you doing here Lyon? Is there swimming pool? Why I'm here?

Lyon: *sigh* Thanks god, you're back.

Juvia: Gray-sama...

Gray-sama: Today's enough. Let's back to the guild, Juvia.

Lyon: Juvia, you haven't gone side-love-side with me...

Juvia: Sorry Lyon-sama. Another day

Then Juvia followed Gray-sama's step. It was the evening. We walked on the street. Gray-sama didn't say a word to Juvia. Did he know Juvia use charm? Did he hate Juvia? Juvia wanted to say something, but didn't know where to start.

Gray-sama: I know what you've done...

Juvia: *cry* sorry Gray-sama. Juvia just want Gray-sama hang out with her. Because she loves Gray-sama.

Gray-sama: If you want to go out with me, just ask. Maybe I will go with you. Don't use charm. You use charm, I love you for a short time, but I will hate you ever after before.

Juvia: *eye widened* Gray-sama, you will go with me even if I don't use charm?

Gray-sama: *blush* don't ask such stupid thing. I feel sleepy. Goodbye Juvia. *go away*

Tonight such a beautiful night. Even Juvia didn't have Gray-sama's love but she felt good. He was right. Juvia didn't have to use charm. By herselft, someday Juvia will own Gray-sama's hwart. Believe it :)


End file.
